Keline Nelhrn
Keline Nelhrn is a Strike Cruiser captain in the Imperial Navy. Background Upbringing Keline Nelhrn was born to parents Vak and Ralyna Nelhrn, two members of the Imperial Entertainer's Guild, who made their living performing among the less prosperous inner system worlds. Ralyna, Keline's mother, performed acrobatic tricks while Vak, her father, was a singer. Due to the typically modest earnings they received from their commissions, Keline was expected to assist the family in whatever means possible. She found she had a athleticism that proved valuable in playing second fiddle, as it were, when for whatever reason her father was unable to attend. Where her talents excelled, however, was in her eventual mastering of the ship that was her birthplace and home. With help from her father and mother, who took turns piloting of the ship, they mutually taught her to pilot the craft with the help of some texts on navigation that came with the purchase of the ship. All this led to Keline piloting the ship herself at the age of 15. When she was 13, however, she suffered an unfortunate accident. During one of her family's performances in which she was participating, a drunken fan tossed an empty container of some noxious alcoholic substance at them which struck Keline and shattered, several pieces of which damaged her eye. So severe was the damage that a prosthetic eye had to be subsituted. The post-surgical adaption was difficult, as for a good deal of time afterward both eyes refused to function in sync, which necessitated numerous fine tuning. The eye was a well-made model, but was not stylized to mimic the human eye. It is clearly artifical, and casts a faint red glow. As she approached her late teens, she admitted to her family that she did not want to join the Guild herself and follow her parent's footsteps. After some debate, with Keline refuting her parent's concerns with arguements she had made well in advance, they relented, and allowed her to join the Imperial Academy. Keline wanted to study to become a capital ship navigator. An Imperial Education Her early experiences in this regard gave her a suitable base from which to start as she threw herself into her classwork. In her spare time, or when she allowed herself spare time, she occupied herself with athletics of various sorts, but received little official recognition for these, as she never engaged in official competitions. She did, however, excel in her schoolwork which proved well enough for her to be given an assignment to the Empire's 1st Fleet. She was commissioned as an Ensign and dispatched as secondary navigational officer aboard the HIMS Predator for active duty seasoning. Once this trial period was completed, she was assigned to [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] as the primary navigation officer. Operations To Thwart a Hijacker She was recently involved in the hijacking of Broadsword by Torin Vorl, whose ultimate purpose was to discredit Commissar Lanil Jast by taking control of the ship and using it to bombard the planet Selene. However, this plan was frustrated by Ensign Nelhrn's disabling of the weapons system, at which he then resorted to attempting to ram the ship directly into the planet. Keline tried to directly regain control of the propulsion system, but was only able to manage a 10% speed reduction. She then was confronted with another challenge — Vorl had activated a silent self-destruct sequence that would depressurize the ship, killing the crew, and preventing them from interfering with his plot any further. She assisted Commissar Lanil Jast in taking back control of the ship by short-circuting the system with a spare power cell from a terminal in the nearby briefing room. Once the door had been propped open, Nelhrn was able to commandeer airlock control, thereby allowing Master Sergeant Cantrell and his stormtroopers to chase down and capture Vorl, and Commissar Jast and Captain Lynae Cassius-Caiton to deactivate the self destruct. For her actions during this incident she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior-Grade by Captain Lynae Cassius-Caiton. Later, she had to endure a tense episode wherein a COMPNOR inspection team arrived onboard to gather information from the crew regarding the recent incident with Torin Vol. The team was headed by Halcyon DeFor, Bureau of Operations, who kept his attentions to the captain and Agent Jast. The lieutenant herself was interrogated by one Mr. Bordo. :As for Mr Bordo, he stares at Keline as well and then asks of her in a bland, neutral and boring (almost put you to sleep) tone, "Lieutenant Nehlm, you seem to have received a promotion after nearly destroying every asset the ship had to offer. Not to mention were almost killed due to your incompetance. What do you have to say for yourself?" He pulls out a datapad and recorder to take down anything she might have to say. :Keline continues to try and keep her expression straight, but this incorrect and well-nigh insulting question aimed at her cause her to narrow her eyes as she claps her hands together, before speaking in a businesslike tone to Bordo. "I didn't receive a promotion for that, sir. I received one for helping to save the ship by following the orders of Agent Jast and Captain Cassius-Caiton. I did not disobey my orders, I did my duty, and the ship survived." :Mr Bordo simply ignores what the captain has to say, as it was all excuses and whining in his book. Still staring at Keline he replies coldly, "Your imputence will not serve you well in this Empire, ever. It is a weakness to have others have to stand up for you; you should be able to speak for yourself. You know your own actions best. The fact that you did not just say this simple fact and dismiss my intentional misleading proves all you do is whine and complain. There is no loyalty to the Empire here; you are self serving at best." He prepares to close up his stuff and leave at the end of this and notices that Darth Malign has come... A good time to leave unless Keline wished to rectify her previous mistake. :Keline seems outwardly unaffected by Bordo's cold tone, although the fingers of her clasped hands do tighten more firmly as she narrows her eyes further at him as she is apparently unable to stop herself. She tries to keep her tone level. "If I did not stand for myself I would not be where I am, sir." :The last thing Mr. Bordo says to Keline as he departs is, "Excellent Lieutenant Nehlm, stand up for yourself; do so in accordance with the Glory of the Empire." Captain Caiton not only came to her navigaton officer's defense, but also of the matter itself. Darth Malign ordered the COMPNOR team off the ship with orders to not discredit the crew of the Broadsword. At the Imperial Awards Ceremony at the Kreldin residence she was awarded the Nova Cross "For bravery in the face of danger and upholding the finest traditions of the Imperial Navy" by Admiral Admiral Modius Tyr, Commander in Chief, Home Fleet. She was also presented with the Imperial Blitzkrieg ribbon. Missing Captain Once her captain was swiped right out from everyone's nose the lieutenant began to participate in the search for her, computing hyperspace trajectories for the ship that took Captain Caiton away. She eventually discovered it to be the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]], a Victory-class Star Destroyer. A plan was hatched during which the Broadsword and its escorting fighters led a daring raid into the then enemy held territory of Coruscant space to recover Captain Caiton. The Broadsword deployed its fighters and provided whatever covering fire it could for the strike team until it recovered the captain, its remaning fighters, and then hyperjumped out. Battle for Coruscant 1.4 From Conspirator, to traitor, and to command. The then Commander Nehlrn was unfortunately involved with the return and attempted coup of the former Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin in which the command staff of Task Force Inqusitior suffered many losses including Commdore Cassius-Caiton. Nehlrn was cleared of charges of treason, but was reduced one grade to Lieutenant Commander while retaining her position as Executive Officer of the Inquisitor. Recently, though, it was announced that Lieutenant Commander Nehlrn would be reinstated to her previous rank and given command of the ISC Ravager. This promotion is not yet in effect, but the proper orders will be distributed at such time as it is proper. This concludes this entry in Keline Nelhrn's personnal file. All materials related to the Kreldrin Incident are classified Ultra Secret and any unauthorized transfer or acquisiton of this data will be net with imprisonment, execution, or detainment on Cardia. That is all. 1.5 Redemption Lieutenant Commander Nehlrn was summoned to the presence of Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall. During this meeting the captain offered her a promotion to her previous rank of Commander and command of a Loronar class Strike Cruiser called the Ravager. She accepted and since then the Ravager has been engaged since then in a battle with CSA forces at Nar'Shaddaa, the leving of the estate of the Imperial traitor Danik Kreldrin, and recently joined a force of Imperial ships at Etti IV which is in the domain of the Corporate Sector Authority. Nelhrn, Keline